A Brother's Love Rival
by hitokiri-battousai.oro
Summary: Sasuke dotes over his younger adoptive brother, Naruto. But, how will he deal with someone who seems to have taken an interest in his precious little brother? Is he just being an over protective brother or is this rivalry in love?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO!**

Pairings: SasukexNarutoxHinata (possible shounen-ai?)

A/N: This is my very first NARUTO fanfic and I've always wanted to write it with this storyline. Please enjoy!

**A Brother's Love Rival**

Chapter 1: Who is this?

Uchiha Fugaku stared at the mysterious bundle, albeit with a frown, peacefully slumbering within a basket in his living room. The clan leader and his family encircled the basket with curious eyes scrutinizing the baby. Slowly, the infant cracked its eyes open to reveal the most beautiful blue eyes they have ever seen. Its eyes were even bluer than the sky, if it was even possible. With a soft coo, emitted from its mouth, Fugaku relaxed his stern expression with a small tug on the corner of his lips. Sitting next to him was his wife, Mikoto, holding their nearly two year old son Sasuke. She couldn't help but squeal in delight at the adorable sound.

"Father, what is this?" asked the eldest son, Itachi who was eight years old.

"A baby, obviously," Fugaku said gruffly.

"Yes, I can see that, but that's not what I mean. I was referring to 'what is with this situation'," Itachi explained

Fugaku hated it when his genius elder son had to spell everything out for him. Sure he feels proud about his son's high intellect, but sometimes, he feels as if his son was trying to rub salt in a wound. In other words, he felt that his capacity was not apt to his son's, which made him feel, well, stupid.

"Fugaku, he's such a darling! Is this Minato's and Kushina's son? Oh my, he looks just like his father!"

"Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina's son?" Itachi inquired his mother.

"What's he doing here?"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly went gloomy.

"Fugaku, if this child is here…Does that mean something had happened to Minato and Kushina?"

"Last night's Kyuubi attack," he started.

"They were killed."

The room went dead silent at the revelation. Mikoto gasped with surprise with watering eyes. Her childhood friend, Kushina and her husband…had died?

Before the birth of the infant, Fugaku and Mikoto had made a promise with his parents that they would be his legal guardian if anything were to happen. This boy would be taken in and raised as an Uchiha. They have signed legal documents regarding the child's future upbringing to ensure that he won't be orphaned and that he has a family to love him and to watch him grow.

"I received the news just this morning when I was summoned to the Hokage's office. From there, he handed me the legal documents and sent me off to bring the child home. The elders of our clan don't seem to mind; they seem to respect the Fourth to such an extent, that it would be an honor to bring up his child, despite him being a Jinchuuriki."

"Jinchuuriki?" Mikoto asked in horror.

"You mean, the reason for the mysterious disappearance of the Kyuubi from last night was because he was sealed inside this boy?"

Fugaku nodded.

"Don't worry; the villagers seem to portrait the boy as the village hero. Minato's and Kushina's sacrifice were not in vain. He will live in a village where he will be loved by many."

The silent Sasuke had no clue to what the adults were talking about. Throughout the entire ordeal, he had been staring at the strange baby who was making a lot of gurgling sounds.

"What's his name?" Itachi asked.

Fugaku rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, according to the documents, his name is Naruto."

"Sasuke-chan! You're going to be an older brother now. Take good care of Naruto alright? Itachi, it seems you'll have to take care of two rascals now," Mikoto piped.

Sasuke doesn't know much about what it means to be a big brother. But Itachi onii-chan was his big brother. He was always giving him attention, fed him, bathe him, and played with him when his mother was busy. If that was what it meant to be an older brother, it sure sounds fun. Sasuke had always wanted to be a big brother; he had always wanted someone to look up to him like a role model, just like how he looks at Itachi as his.

Sasuke slowly detached himself from his mother. He wobbled his way towards the basket where his new little brother was being laid. He peeked into the basket cautiously and pocked the baby's cheek. Naruto grabbed his finger with glee and curiously put the foreign object in his mouth.

Itachi made his way towards the basket as well to take a better look at Naruto.

"Look Sasuke, Naruto seems to like you already."

A warm feeling crept towards Sasuke's little belly. He gave Naruto a toothy grin and giggled. He wanted to be the best big brother in the world, even better than Itachi!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Brother's Love Rival**

Chapter 2: Visitors

Sasuke had been sickly infatuated with his new baby brother since the very first day he arrived. He would be by the infant's crib playing with him or just simply keep him company. There was never a time when the two were separated; even if they were, the longest time would be an hour. In fact, Mikoto and Itachi had to literally detach Sasuke from the crib most of the time, especially when it was his bed time, meal, or bath. It was a typical day at the Uchiha residence, but today was a special day for little Naruto. Today was the day when he would get new and unusual visitors.

Two year old Sasuke rushed down the corridor for his little brother straight after his bath and breakfast. He couldn't wait to play the now six month old Naruto. Should he read him books? Should he sing a lullaby? Should he teach him something new? There were so many things he wanted to do with Naruto that he had a hard time to decide. Every day he faced the same trivial matter to decide what he would do with the infant; the other day, he had read him a book, so that was off the list of options.

He skidded into a halt in front of Naruto's door, only to hear soft whining coming out of the room and muffling voices. Sasuke began to worry about what was happening in the other side of the room. Was Naruto alright? His protective instincts perked, making him slide the door open in a rough manner. The young Uchiha gawked at the horrifying sight before him. Oh no, they were not doing what he thinks they were doing to his precious little brother…

His mother was trying to put Naruto into a girl's attire!

"Itachi, hold his legs for a moment so I can slip the skirt on…"

"Mother, I thought your fetish had been subdued a long time ago since I haven't seen you dress up Sasuke ever since he turned one."

"I can't dress him up anymore; he's too big and fussy!" Mikoto grumbled.

"Besides, Naruto is still too young to understand anything so it's fine. Plus, I've always dreamed of having a daughter, but it seems the heavens are always against it."

"Yes, but mother, think about a man's pride," Itachi defended.

"Pride? Itachi, do you really think an infant would know anything about pride? He can just expose his nude self in front of all the women without the knowledge of being embarrassed."

"But as a man this is really hurting my ego…"

"Hush now and help me help me pull his skirt on."

"Yes mother…"

The two of them paused when they heard the door slam loudly open to reveal a terrified Sasuke. Yes, all those horrible memories he had came rushing back into his mind. He had always felt sick and frightened at the memory of his dress up days. There was no way he would allow Naruto suffer the same fate as he did back then. It was time he saved him before it was too late.

"Naruto no like, so stop!" Sasuke pleaded.

"Oh Sasuke, what perfect timing, why don't you come help us? This is a new game and I promise it would be a lot of fun. Don't you always want to play fun games with Naruto?"

Sasuke hesitantly took a step back. He was not stupid enough to fall for the trap.

"Itachi Nii-chan…" Now he was begging his older brother with his most irresistible pleading eyes. This was one of his weaknesses which Sasuke gladly exploits frequently. Itachi gulped the lump which began to form in his throat.

"Grow up Itachi! You should know better than to fall for such childish tricks!" Mikoto scolded.

"But…"

"Or I'll tell Tou-chan!" Sasuke interjected.

Mikoto winced inwardly. One of the reasons why she stopped dressing up Sasuke was because of his father. Ever since the day he had walked in, like Sasuke had, to see his youngest son in such a state, he had given Mikoto an earful. The memory of him threatening to confiscate all her dramas sent shivers down her spine.

Mikoto sighed. "Alright Sasuke, you win."

With a triumphant smile the toddler unfastened the garment and accessories from the whimpering baby. Itachi handed Naruto over to be held by Sasuke.

"There there, everything's alright now," he cooed.

His whimpering slowly died down into fits of giggles.

Fugaku strolled into the Hokage's office in the early morning.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?"

The middle aged man turned his gaze from his piles of papers towards the man standing before his desk.

"Ah, yes. Please have a seat Fugaku-san."

If the Hokage was offering him to sit, it could only mean one thing :there was going to be a long and serious talk.

"This is a matter regarding Naruto I would like to discuss."

Hiruzen cleared his throat before continuing.

"As you are aware, none of the villagers have seen the very being of the infant other than your clan, therefore causing some to speculate his existence. The fact that I had not announced officially of his birth nor his heritage makes it even easier for them to doubt that he was even born to begin with."

"You're saying that up until now, the birth of the Fourth's son has just been a rumor around the village?"

"Exactly. Minato has many enemies which could come after his son's life if they were to know of his existence. There may be even traitors within our village. That's why before any more speculations are made, I would like you to aid me in completely annihilate the rumors," Hiruzen instructed.

"What do I have to do Hokage-sama?"

"Simple really, I want you and your clansmen to start a rumor around; saying that the Fourth's son died during the sealing ceremony. The sealing of the Kyuubi has taken a large toll on such a small body; thus, both the beast and its host have died. Of course, I would make an official announcement afterwards to make the statement concrete."

Fugaku's usual frown returned to his stoic face. What the Third had said was true and he had to agree. This was the only way to keep Naruto safe from those lusting for vengeance towards Minato.

"I understand. I will assure you that by the end of the day, the whole village will learn that the Fourth's son had never existed since the day of the attack."

Hiruzen made a gesture for him to remain seated.

"Before you go, there's someone I would like you to meet."

Fugaku nodded as he settled himself back in his seat.

"Hatake Kakashi, you may enter."

Fugaku's eyebrows rose in surprise at the familiar name. Hatake Kakashi was Minato's pupil and the very boy who his nephew, Obito, had gladly given his eye to during his last moments on earth.

The old man chuckled.

"Since the both of you know each other already, I'll skip the introductions. Kakashi-kun here has been very eager to see his sensei's son. Minato had planned to have Naruto under his tutelage in the future."

The Uchiha was not surprised at the announcement. Minato had produced the finest Shinobi there is under his own tutelage. He had to agree, there was no other better candidate than to have Hatake Kakashi, the son of the legendary White Fang and pupil of the Fourth Hokage to educate Naruto.

"Hatake Kakashi, I am very glad to have you teach my son in the future. There is no other fitting shinobi other than you to guide him."

The teenager gave a bow towards the Uchiha.

"It would be an honor, Uchiha-sama. If you'd like I can also put your second son, Sasuke under my tutelage as well."

Fugaku nodded thoughtfully.

"That would be a fine idea."

The meeting ended around noon with Fugaku heading back to the Uchiha compound to announce the mission with Kakashi tailing behind.

By the time the two had entered the house, Fugaku was greeted with the sound muffled loud voices and an infant's wailing which slowly died down. Kakashi looked at his host with a questioning gaze.

"Please make yourself at home while I'll see what's going on."

He made his way quick to Naruto's room where the entire ruckus was coming from.

"Oh, it's great that you're all here. Gather at the living room now, there's someone I'd like you all to meet."

He turned his heels but paused midway.

"By the way, what was all the noise?"

"Ka-chan was-,"

Sasuke was abruptly stopped as Mikoto instantly cupped her hand on his mouth before he could telltale to his father.

"I was just getting Naruto ready, but he was being unusually fussy this morning so I had these two help me calm him down."

Mikoto chuckled nervously, hoping that her husband wasn't on to her. With a shrug, Fugaku left the room.

Mikoto sighed in relief. "Sasuke, forget whatever happened today and I promise that you can sleep with Naruto for a whole week!"

The little Uchiha pondered over the tempting offer.

"Fine," he said with a pout.

He handed the now drowsy baby to his older brother while heading out to the living room.

Kakashi had been sitting silently at the living room's low table while reading a book. Feeling the new presence of the family entering, he leisurely tucked the book away. Itachi, who was the first to enter, caught a glimpse of the book tucked away. With his sharp eyes and memory, he was able to decipher the title.

_Icha-Icha Paradise?_

He wondered why the title sounded so familiar.

"Kakashi, this is my eldest son, Itachi, my second son Sasuke, my youngest Naruto and my wife," Fugaku introduced.

They bowed to one another, except Naruto, in greeting.

"Sasuke, you and your younger brother will be under this young man's tutelage in the future."

Sasuke couldn't help but to gasp in excitement. Both he and his brother were going to be studying together under the same teacher!

Itachi on the other hand, was sizing up the teen. He seems to be capable enough, but his egotistical side of being an older brother hindered him from admitting it. He was beginning to feel jealous that someone else other than him was going to teach his younger siblings in the future, meaning there will be less time for him to spend time with them. He would already have a handful of missions by then and he didn't want to spend less time with them than he already had to. He crossed his arms in a jealous manner.

The rest of the afternoon passed with Kakashi spending lunch with them. They were discussing future affairs over the meal. After lunch was over, Mikoto made a gesture to clean the table with Itachi. However, they paused at the sound of someone rapping their front door.

"I'll get that."

Mikoto exited the dining area towards the front door. Whilst opening the door, she was greeted with a familiar face. The face of their clan elder and co founder of Konohagakure, Uchiha Madara. Though the man didn't look his age, he certainly looked like he was in his late forties. This man had used a special molding chakra seal identical to the one of Shodaime's wife which allowed him to retain a youthful image.

"M-Madara-sama!" Mikoto exclaimed in surprise.

The living room went silent at the exclamation of his name. Fugaku frowned, what was the man doing here? Never mind that; with the man here, he could brief the elder about Sandaime's plan rather than running to his mansion. Fugaku as well as the occupants sat upright as Madara stepped into the dining area.

"My, it's a full house in here today!"

Madara roamed his smiling eyes around the room, only to rest on the small infant cradled in Itachi's arms.

"Madara-sama, what brings you here to our humble house?" Fugaku asked.

"I figured that it would be appropriate as a clan elder to visit the famous Naruto, our new addition to the Uchiha family. Will you look at that? He looks almost exactly like his biological father!"

Itachi never liked the old man. He had always felt a bad vibe emitting from him; he doesn't know what it was, but it felt somewhat abominable. Sasuke on the other hand, could feel it too whenever he was near to the man. He would feel uncomfortable or sometimes, he could feel shivers through his skin.

The stalked his way closer towards the infant like a pray with an outstretched hand. Itachi couldn't help but instinctively hold Naruto into a firm grip against his chest. Madara gently patted the soft blond hair with a grin, a creepy grin in Itachi's opinion. The child began to stir with soft whimpering. A loud cry was released from his little lungs. Madara merely chuckled at the baby. He withdrew his hand from the wailing baby.

"It seems he doesn't like me very much."

Itachi felt tempted to wipe the smirk off the old fart's face. Yes, that was what he called Madara, an old fart. Of course, he wouldn't call him that in front of his family but usually under his breath or in his mind. Fugaku cleared his throat to bring Madara's attention.

"Madara-sama there's something I would like to discuss with you regarding the meeting I had with the Hokage this morning."

"I see. It was nice to see all of you again, especially this little sunshine here for the first time. I'm glad to know all of you are healthy; now if you would excuse me."

He left the room with Fugaku leading the way to the family meeting room. Itachi looked at Naruto worriedly. He knew Naruto must have felt something emitting from the man's aura; he never cried when he meet strangers. The baby had always been happy to meet new people. However, his unusual behavior made Itachi feel unsettled at the pit of his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the supportive reviews! I can't say whether the story will turn out to be shounen-ai nor can I say it won't. Y'all will have to stick for the surprise. But…. I promise to write this story in a way which would suit your tastes…hopefully. Happy reading!

**A Brother's Love Rival**

Chapter 3: The Road to Being a Man!

It was a peaceful day in Konohagakure since the day the rumors started spreading like a wild fire across the village. The rumors of the Fourth's son had died away. The devastating revelation of the infant's death during the attack saddened many of the villagers. It was a pity that such a child had died since he could have grown up to be a splendid hero with many who would praise him. Nevertheless, the village had recovered quickly, burying the memory deep in their hearts. Now, the village had made the famous Fourth Hokage and his son a favorite hero in bed time stories for children, of course, none knew the complete details of the events which took place, making it inevitable for the tale exaggerated or warped into a fitting story for children.

Resting within the village was the Uchiha community. Within the little neighborhood, there was a particular house which never had a dull moment. Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku were out running an errand, leaving the children alone at home with Kakashi to babysit. This had somehow become one of Kakashi's daily chores or, a nicer way to put it, errand. He was a regular at the house for over half a year now. Itachi wasn't surprised that the teenager was late as usual. Deciding to kill some time while waiting, he wandered into the house's storage room to rummage for some interesting objects or old books like he usually did. Sasuke was taking care of Naruto so he wouldn't worry about leaving them alone for a while.

The old door to the storage room moaned eerily as he pushed it open. The moment he stepped inside, he began sneezing due to the accumulated dust. It was due time that he and his parents would start cleaning the old storage room. Seven year old Itachi glanced around looking for a particular box which he had planned to explore. He had rummaged and entertained himself with all of the boxes available in the room, except for one. The last time he saw the box was nearly a year ago. He couldn't remember the contents inside since he only saw it for a brief moment before his mother called him out. She never liked him playing in the dirty storage room. Now where was that box? He stood upright in his thinking position with a frown, very much similar to Fugaku's, with creasing eyebrows.

He searched through his memory, trying to remember the appearance of the box. It was a cardboard box taped securely with something written on it….what was it again? Itachi scratched his head in frustration. He scanned the room once more while activating his sharingan to take a better look. There it was! The box he had painstakingly tried to remember. It was sitting snugly in the corner of the room beneath an old table piled with scrolls. Smirking with victory, he walked towards his prize. Kneeling down to reach the box, he dragged it out into the open.

"Why is it so heavy?" he mumbled.

After succeeding, he took his time to read what was written on the box. The familiar scribble-like hand writing in black ink was none other than his father's.

"Fugaku's important documents. Do not touch," he read.

Important documents? If it was so important why would it be hidden in a place like this, instead of a safe? Curiosity got the better of him so he tore off the lose tape, which had been previously re-sealed. He expected to find a thick pile of documents but to his surprise, it was nothing but a pile of books, novels to be exact, he concluded that the contents of the box were a collection of volumes of the series. That's right, now he remembered; they were actually books inside, not documents. It was exactly how he remembered it when he first discovered the box. Itachi was glad he found more books to read since he loved to read for further enlightenment. Scrutinizing the first title carefully, it read _Icha Icha Paradise Volume 1._

"Huh, it's no wonder I thought I've seen Kakashi-san's book somewhere before. To think that father would be reading the same book…I wonder what it's about," he mused.

Kakashi hummed as he walked leisurely to the Uchiha compound. He had just returned from an S rank ANBU mission before Mikoto had given him a call. He couldn't care less about his exhaustion. He liked to play with the kids. What he enjoyed most was scaring them with stories or telling them his so called heroic adventures, which was most of the time, greatly exaggerated. It was funny since children were naive enough to believe just about everything adults say. Itachi on the other hand, was no fun at all. He would see and listen to anything analytically, which made it hard for Kakashi to make him believe in any of his stories. Although, most of the time he would be talking to himself or Itachi would inquire too many questions to make logic sense out of his made up stories, since little Sasuke wouldn't understand most of what he was talking about due to his limited vocabulary. Naruto wasn't any better, since he was only one and couldn't utter many words himself, much less, understand sentences.

"I wonder if they would like to play with Pakkun and the others today," he wondered to himself.

Kakashi went through the backdoor where he saw Itachi exiting the old storage room with a sick pale face. Shoving a hand in his pocket with the other holding his book, he strolled towards the absent minded boy.

"Yo, Itachi! How are-,"

Before he could finish his sentence, the boy dashed straight into his house as if he was chased by a ghost.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?"

Meanwhile, Itachi ran straight to Naruto's room where he knew both his brothers would be. On the way, he rushed into the kitchen to grab a few large plastic bowls along with kitchen utensils. Immediately, he skidded out of the kitchen, diving into his brother's room. He latched the lock on the door, afterwards, dragged a few other heavy objects to jam the door closed, making sure that no one would be able to enter. He willed his lungs to breath normally, he was practically wheezing.

"Itachi nii-chan what are you doing? Are we playing a game?"

Without replying, Itachi began to put the plastic bowl, as a makeshift helmet, on his head while handing the other to Sasuke. After making sure he had it secured, he walked towards Naruto's crib, fastening it on him as well. Naruto squealed in delight.

"Sasuke, get into position. Your duty is to guard Naruto while I take care of the monster. Here take this." He handed Sasuke a wooden ladle.

"What monster?" he asked in panic.

"The pedophile monster."

"What's a pedophile?"

"A disgusting being that does horrible things to children. He's worse than the boogieman hiding under your bed," he said grimly.

Sasuke gasped with fright. This so-called 'pedophile' monster was going to eat him and his brothers alive! He was shaken with fear to the very bone.

"Where's Uncle Kakashi?"

Itachi remained silent for a moment.

"He _is_ the monster."

His eyes widened at the revelation but screamed shortly after he heard a loud knock on the door.

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-chan, Naruto-chan! Uncle Kakashi is here to play with you, why don't you let me in?" the knocking became persistent.

Itachi mentally shivered at the word 'play'. Sasuke instinctively shuffled closer to Naruto's crib in a defensive manner. After a few more persistent knocks, it finally stopped. Sasuke relaxed his tense body.

"Monster gone?"

"What monster?"

Sasuke shrieked in surprise when Kakashi spoke in his ear. By reflex, he smacked the older man hard in the face catching him off guard with a grunt. Itachi took the chance to pull off his basic taijutsu moves on him, which the man easily dodged.

"Whoa there little tiger! Is this a new game? You're pretty good with your moves."

The way he spoke was making Itachi even more uneasy as his head grew wild with imagination to what Kakashi was inferring. Seeing that the assault wasn't going to end any time soon, Kakashi knew that something was up; he could feel the hostility and fear seeping from the boy. He made a move to grab the boy's arms while brining him down to his knees to calm him down. The helmet along with the utensils clattered to the floor.

"Itachi, calm down and let's talk."

"Naruto! Pedophile monster got Nii-chan!" Sasuke cried.

"Pedophile monster?" Kakashi asked offended.

Itachi's figure disappeared into a puff of smoke, his body then reappearing in front of Sasuke. Kakashi put his hands on his hips, similar to what his mother did when she was angry or when she demanded an explanation.

"Itachi explain."

"Don't come near us you pedophile monster! I know why you take pleasure in visiting us so frequently. You can't hide your hidden motives now!"

"Huh?" to say that Kakashi was dumbfounded was an understatement.

"Don't play dumb! I saw the book you always read it's the _Icha Icha paradise_! It's a filthy horrible perverted book! To think that you would read that kind of book, now I know what you truly are," he accused. Itachi held out a book which he safely tucked in his shirt for demonstration.

"Where did you get that?"

"I-In father's box hidden in the storage room."

Kakashi didn't miss the faint crimson tinting his cheeks.

_Yup, the boy's innocent virgin eyes were scarred for life._

"Itachi, let me explain. That book you're holding is a sacred book which all adults take pleasure in reading. It's one of the greatest literatures ever written in history!"

"It's just porn! I couldn't even finish reading the first page of the prologue, it was disgusting!"

Kakashi sighed while walking towards Itachi who seemed to take a step back. Then, he gently rested a hand on his head to give him a small pat. He kneeled on his knee until he was in his eye level.

"Itachi, this is just one of the things which lead you to the road of adulthood. In fact, this book is a sacred book which would guide you to being a great man. Haven't you realized? Your father, me, Hokage-sama, and no doubt Madara-sama reads this book. Do you understand what this means?"

The boy shook his head.

"Only great shinobi warriors, or should I say leaders, read these books Itachi! In fact, did you know that the one who writes these books is none other than the great Jiraiya-sama?"

"Jiraiya-sama as in one of the legendary sannins?" Itachi asked in awe.

"That's right. When you're ready to seek the path of adulthood, which wouldn't be until another five years, come and seek me. I shall enlighten you with all the knowledge and power to be a great man." _A ladies' man._ He added mentally.

"I understand Kakashi-san. I will seek for you when the time comes, I promise."

Kakashi inwardly chuckled at how serious the kid was. He could just imagine him about ten years down the road and he would rub it in his face at how naïve he had been at this age. Better yet, he could use this as blackmail for future reference.

"So, truce?" he stuck out a hand for a shake.

Itachi shook it in return with a firm grip.

"Truce."

That night, Itachi walked into his father's office with a stern look.

"Father I…"

"Kakashi told me all about it," Fugaku cut in.

He put his book down gazing at his eldest son. He put a hand on his shoulders comfortingly.

"Itachi, what I will say about what happened today is: You see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil. You saw nothing; this is just between the three of us. One more thing, grow up to be a great man through the path of adulthood," he said wisely.

Two weeks later, Kakashi met Itachi down the busy streets of the village. Upon closer inspection, one could see that he had two pieces of cotton stuck up his nostrils.

"What happened to your nose? Did you get hit by something?"

Itachi met the older man's gaze with a weary look.

"No. it's just that I lost a lot of blood during the last two weeks reading the divine book."

"Oh? You're an eager young one; then again, you're always eager to learn something new since you're a child prodigy. Although, you're a bit too early to be reading it."

Itachi gave him a shrug.

"So, how far have you read?"

"I'm still on the third page of the first book."

Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"That's a good start, though I advise you to take it slow and easy, you've still got years to come. Give yourself a few days of break for every passage or so. Otherwise, you might end up in the hospital for being anemic."

With a wave, he walked away with his nose burried within his book. This was probably one of the reasons why Kakashi always wore that damn annoying mask. It was probably to hide his nosebleeds or his disturbing perverted smiles. Itachi was starting to consider whether he would need one in the future. Perhaps not, he could always school himself to have a perfect poker face.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

A/N: I've decided to make this fic semi-one shots.

**A Brother's Love Rival**

Chapter 4: Madara's

They were informed that the elder of the clan, Uchiha Madara had request for the children's presence at his mansion. Begrudgingly, the children had to oblige the man's request despite their dislike, except for Naruto, towards him. The three children were dressed into one of their best attires to make them look presentable. After rushing through and flipping the entire wardrobe upside down, the children were sent off.

"Itachi, please make sure that they are both on their best behavior," Mikoto warned.

"Of course, Mother."

Itachi caught on to the double meaning of her order straight away. Although their parents would never admit it, since they had to set a good example for the children, they never liked Madara much either. He was always up to something hidden in the shadows. They never liked the fact that he would frequently make his own decisions without consulting it first with the clan members. Uchiha Madara was definitely a shady man who shouldn't be taken lightly of. Even the Hokage had warned Fugaku, as the clan leader, to never let his guard down around the century, or maybe more, year old man.

Although Mikoto had asked for Itachi to make sure that the younger boys were on their best behavior, she was implying that if need be, Itachi himself, may act in his worst behavior, in a discreet manner of course, if he ever find the need to do so.

They quickly set off with Itachi walking hand in hand with his two younger brothers.

Upon the grand gate of Madara's mansion, there stood a guard who held an uncanny resemblance to a shark with a sickly blue skin color. His teeth looked as if he could tear through any flesh. He was a member of one of Madara's elite bodyguards known as the 'Akatsuki'

"Itachi boy! It's been a long time since I last seen you. They your little brothers?" he gestured.

"Good to see you too _Kisama_-san." Itachi greeted with a bow.

"It's Kisame! How many times do I have to tell you that-"

"Is Madara-sama in right now? I believe he requested to have our audience."

"Ah, yes he's in the main hall. Just-"

"Thank you."

With that, he brushed the older man aside while briskly walking into the house.

"Damn kid needs to learn how to stop interrupting his elders! How rude…" Kisame mumbled.

"Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto! How wonderful it is to see you three. I think it has been quite a while since I last saw you. You've all grown so fast! Naruto how old are you now?

Madara bent down to Naruto's eye level. Naruto who had been clenching unto Itachi's hand shied away behind him.

"He's five now," Itachi replied.

"Pretty small for his age," the older man stated.

"Don't call him small! Even if he is small, he'll grow up big and strong just like Daddy!" Sasuke defended.

"Sasuke, watch your manners," Itachi warned.

Madara gave a chuckle as he ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke hissed under his breath, sorely tempted to bite the man's hand off.

"Naruto, Sasuke, why don't you greet him? I doubt you remember a man like him. It's been a long time since you've seen him."

Madara decided to ignore the little rude remark.

Sasuke decided to keep silent.

"Hello great great great great grandpa!" Naruto chirped

"Just grandfather or grandpa would be fine."

"How about old geezer?" Itachi mumbled under his breath. Which, luckily, Madara didn't hear him.

"Which reminds me, I have a small gift for you two."

From his pocket he produced two lollipops, each one for Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke's pout disappeared and Naruto's eyes shone with want.

"Here, these are for-"

"They don't eat sweets." Itachi cut in.

He knew better than to let his little babies eat whatever this overly suspicious old man gave them. But besides that, something else had caught Itachi's attention. Was it just him or had the man looked younger than the last time he saw him? If his memory was right, the last time he saw him, the man had looked like he was around his late forties, but now he seemed like he's only in his twenties! Wasn't he over a century old?

There's no doubt about it he used some kind of jutsu on himself to have everlasting youth. No matter how Itachi thought of it, it was just wrong, a crime actually. In fact, to him it's a crime for a dying over century year old man with shriveled prune skin to disguise himself like this! Have this man no shame? Even his mother wouldn't go this far even if small wrinkles were beginning to form on her forehead just a few days ago. But it had mysteriously disappeared… must be some kind cream she used… but that's beside the point.

"Why don't you three join me for tea and snacks? I have some toys for you too!"

"I thought were summoned here because of something important?"

"This is important! What better way for an old man to spend his time with his youngsters!"

"Oh yay!" Naruto chirped.

"C'mon Sasuke! Let's go eat and play!"

Now Sasuke's being dragged along.

Seeing Naruto's excitement, Itachi couldn't help but to follow the man's lead.

A beautiful purple haired woman served the guests tea and snacks, she was Konan, one of Akatsuki and the housekeeper.

"Thank you, Konan-chan." Madara thanked.

Konan only nodded in regard before getting up to leave the patio.

"Now please, have some drink," he offered.

"Of course, thank you."

Itachi took a large sip from his cup before spitting the whole thing out at Madara's face. With quick reflex, the man used the tea tray to block the hot spraying liquid.

"Forgive me, the tea was scorching hot. It was ignorant of me to not realize it before hand."

Madara merely laughed it off.

Seeing his brothers beginning to lift the tea and snacks from the table, he quickly kicked the table underneath, causing the entire table to flip over.

"I'm very sorry! My leg suddenly jerked unintentionally since I'm not very used to sitting for very long." Itachi put up a façade of apology.

"You don't have to mind about that! I can always ask Konan to bring us another."

"There's no need to…"

"Oh, it's really no big deal…"

"But…"

"I insist!"

Itachi bit back the urge to murder the man before him before he could murder any of them with his possibly poisoned food.

"Madara-sama, it has been a pleasant visit. Bu I believe it's time for us to head back. My mother has suggested we stay for no more than two hours and it appears that we have reached the curfew."

Itachi was desperately trying to think up of any possible excuse so he and his brothers could go home.

"Already two hours? Time sure flies by really fast that I didn't even realize! I guess that's the sad thing about being old. You tend to lose track of time," he smiled.

"Well if you'd excuse us…"

Itachi made a motion to take his brothers' hands.

Shortly after they left, Madara leaned back against a wall in his sitting position.

"What a strange kid Itachi is," he said.

By the time he reached home, Itachi had reported to his mother all the events which occurred during their visit.

"Did you take anything he offered?"

"No."

"Good."

"….."

"What is it Itachi?"

"Mother, what happened to the wrinkles you complained about just a few days ago? Did you use some kind of cream?"

"Cream? Of course not dear! There's no way that there would be any cream that could get rid of your wrinkles in only three days!:

"…."

"I use a jutsu of course! In fact, this is a special jutsu which very few know of."

'_This is just so wrong_.' Itachi gagged mentally.

A/N: Kisama is a term in Japanese used to address someone in a crude manner or with disrespect. In this case, I used a pun for Kisame's name.


End file.
